Ricordare
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: ¿Recuerdas todos nuestros momentos juntos? ―¿Lo recuerdas?―Todos los días de mi vida. 2796. Semi-UA. Respuesta al reto de Mcr77
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz de los Inocentes!

Soy un troll...Lo sé, en la otra pagina por favor.


	2. La verdadera Historia xDD

**KHR! Es de Akira Amano**

* * *

Perdon por lo de antes, es el dia de los inocentes...Tengo que disfrutarlo!

Ehm, aqui mi tercer intento de fanfic para el reto. Al principio iba a tener mucho Angst, pero luego me arrepenti y todo quedo resumido a palabras.

Esta en el punto de vista Chrome/Nagi y...Gracias por leer

Me hubiera gustado dividirlo en viñetas, pero soy muy floja...xDD

* * *

_**¿Recuerdas?**_

_¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y teníamos aquellos largos paseos al lago? _

Sonríes mientras señalas al lago, tu desordenado cabello castaño que bailaba una dulce danza junto al viento, tus regordetas mejillas tintadas de un intenso tono rojo y tus grandes y brillantes ojos avellana, los cuales reflejaba mi rostro dándote una sonrisa tímida decorada con un rojo pálido a comparación al tuyo.

―Nagi, Mira el lago!

Nos acercamos un poco a observar la cristalina agua que corría provocando una suave melodía, te acercaste mas de lo debido al lago y antes de que yo pudiera prevenirte, ya te habías empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

Me reí de ello y me miraste haciendo un puchero, sonreí dándote una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la anterior y te extendí mi mano para sacarte de donde estabas, tus mejillas infladas me parecen muy tiernas, me gustaría tener alguna foto de tu puchero.

Tomas mi mano y en tus labios se crea una sonrisa malévola, ladeo mi cabeza sin entender hasta que me jalas y caigo a tu lado, empapada totalmente, tú empiezas a reír. Mi expresión es neutra por la sorpresa y tú al darte cuenta, empiezas mover los brazos de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, empiezas a balbucear:

―N-No llores, Nagi! Por favor!

Tu expresión era muy cómica, así que no pude evitar empezar a reír, al rato te unes a mi risa y empezamos tirarnos agua el uno al otro.

_¿Recuerdas aquella promesa que te hice y la mirada que me diste cuando te dije que me despediría?_

―Nunca vas a dejarme! ¿Prometido?

Asiento y uno tu meñique al mío, mientras los dos sonreímos y fuimos de vuelta a casa esa calurosa tarde de verano. Años más tarde, mamá me dijo que nos iríamos de namimori. Temí herir tus sentimientos, pero debía despedirme de ti, mi mejor amigo, como era debido.

Baje la mirada cuando te dije que me iría, no podía mirarte a la cara luego romper nuestra promesa de niños.

― ¿Cuándo te vas? ―Preguntaste mientras tu flequillo escondía tu mirada, aquella mirada avellana que yo amaba desde el fondo de mí ser.

―M-Mamá esta esperando… a-abajo.

Es difícil hacer que mi voz no se quiebre, tengo miedo de que me odies por el hecho de que haya roto nuestra promesa, antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada tus brazos están estrujándome contra tu pecho, siento tus cálidas lagrimas mojarme el hombro y antes de que pudiera hacer algo yo también empecé a llorar y a abrazarte cual niño dejando algo que le es preciado.

―No! No puedes! Me los prometiste! NAGI!

Mientras más me gritas que no me vaya, mi pobre corazón se siente aplastado, fue hace mucho que me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti que iba mas allá de la amistad, con solo verte mi frágil corazón se sentía caliente…vivo.

―Lo lamento…Tsuna.

Te solté en un movimiento brusco y salí corriendo de la habitación, quería huir del destino…pero éste ya estaba escrito completamente. Salí de la casa y entre en el auto de mamá. Mire por atrás como corrías, pero ya el auto había empezado a andar, caíste de rodillas y eso basto para que mi frágil corazón se rompiera en pedacitos como una copa de cristal.

_¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos otra vez? Aunque, habían pasado cuatro años y muchas cosas cambiarían, una de ellas era el hecho de que nuestra relación se convertiría en la de un guardián a su jefe._

Todos me miraron con sorpresa*, volví a sentir aquel calor que sentía cuando solo tenía nueve años. Escondí mi sonrisa tímida y una parte de mi le agradecería por siempre a Mukuro-sama por darme la oportunidad de volver a verte.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y con ella nuestra relación se hacia mas estrecha, me estabas ignorando pero a la vez te preocupabas por mi, era algo confuso. Al paso del tiempo entendí que no me ignorabas, era la relación a la que te mantenías para que yo no volviera a herirte y luego me di cuenta de lago y eso fue lo que mas me dolió, estabas enamorado de una chica.

Kyoko era buena y linda, en ese entonces me dije que con solo ver tu sonrisa bastaba, pensando que eso seria suficiente, pero no fue así…Los celos me comían por dentro y mi relación contigo fue haciendo mucho más estrecha, esta vez siendo yo la que la estrechaba.

Un día me invitaste a una pastelería, al principio me extrañe, pero luego acepte pensando que mi corazón te había olvidado para ese entonces. Aquel día supe que era mentira lo que me había dicho a mi misma, aun seguía amándote y nada detendría aquel sentimiento.

―Creo que ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, Nagi.

Cuando dijiste aquello mi corazón dio otro vuelco y antes de que me fijara tus labios estaban sobre los míos, unidos en un beso casto y puro, era una sensación nueva para mí…Como electrizante y tranquila a vez.

_¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando me entregue a ti?_

Tu mano cálida se poso en mi mejilla, mi mirada se poso en la tuya y aquello fue lo que dio comienzo a una larga noche llena de besos y pasiones desatadas. Para mi esa seria la noche más especial de mi vida.

―Nee, Tsuna…Ahora prométemelo tu a mi, Nunca vas a dejarme. Prometido? ―Tu sonreíste y uniste tu meñique al mío. Te devolví la sonrisa y luego me diste un beso apasionado.

Pasaron al menos seis semanas antes que me diera cuenta de que algo en mí había cambiado, el primero de darse cuenta de eso fue Mukuro-sama, quien fue un poco directo.

―Mi querida Nagi, estas embarazada, cierto? ―Le mire sorprendida, tenia una sonrisa torcida en los labios, baje la cabeza incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y asentí levemente―Kufufu~ Si no es mucha molestia para ti responder, pero me gustaría saber… ¿Quién es el padre?

―B-Bossu…―Pocas veces solía llamar a Tsuna por su nombre de pila frente a otras personas, escuche un suspiro ahogado y observe a Mukuro-sama con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Creo que no me quedara nada más que aceptarlo…―Dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro y depositando un beso sobre mi frente, luego camino hacia la puerta y su semblante oscureció―. Pero eso será luego de que lo torture con ilusiones.

Le mire con terror y antes de acercarme a el, una densa capa de niebla se lo llevo.

_¿Recuerdas lo que paso al enterarte de mi estado?_

Cuando llegue a la mansión, termine encontrándome con un desastre. Tú estabas en un rincón hecho bolita rodeado de un aura oscura de depresión y Mukuro-sama había terminado peleando con Hibari-san. Me acerque a ti lentamente y me senté a tu lado.

―Nagi, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ―Preguntaste mirándome con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, sonreí y me acerque a tu oído.

―Porque fue apenas ayer que me entere.

Sentí como depositabas algo en mi mano y con curiosidad lo observe, sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta de lo que era, de mis labios se escapo un grito ahogado. Mukuro-sama y Hibari-san se detuvieron al escucharme, sus miradas se encontraron con un anillo de compromiso, que estabas en ese momento colocando en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

Te levantaste y tendiste tu mano para que la tomara, cosa que hice rápidamente. Tomaste mi mano y con una mirada decidida, colocaste tu mano en mi cintura y con voz decidida dijiste:

―Con esto, supongo que queda como oficial mi compromiso con Chrome…no, con Nagi.

Mi cara quedo completamente roja al escuchar tus palabras, sonreíste y depositaste un beso en mi mejilla.

_¿Recuerdas aquella tarde de verano que conversamos sobre nuestro bebé?_

―Nee, Nagi… ¿Qué piensas que será el bebé? ―Me preguntaste, mientras yo comía helado, era uno de los antojos más comunes que tenia. A veces comía helado casi 6 veces al día.

―Un humano al que le gusta comer helado? ―Soltaste una risita al escuchar mi respuesta.

―No me refiero a eso, sino a que genero?

―Uhm…Un niño.

―No! Me niego…Quiero que sea una niña! Estoy seguro que será una niña! Que tendrá tu color de cabello y mis ojos.

―Tramposo…Estas usando la Híper Intuición…―Volviste a reír y luego lamiste el helado de chocolate que había quedado en mi mejilla, te mire y al encontrar miradas, vi como tus ojos se oscurecían.

―Nagi, ¿Te molestaría si hago un largo viaje y tardo en regresar? ―Tus palabras hicieron que me detuviera y te mirara con una sonrisa tímida.

―Solo espero que puedas volver, porque el o ella y yo estaremos esperando…

Me abrazaste y quedamos en esa posición durante un rato, más o menos hasta que yo me dormí…Tus brazos son demasiado cómodos.

El tiempo pasaba algo rápido, nuestra boda legal fue una ceremonia pequeña, no queríamos ser llamativos ya que tenía tres meses de embarazo y mi embarazo se había complicado un poco, además de que ese era el mes más peligroso. Solo estuvimos los de la familia*.

Luego la familia empezó a tener problemas, ataques enemigos y tuve que quedarme con tu madre en Italia, me preocupe mucho. Con cinco meses recibí una llamada de Mukuro-sama que me dejo estática.

―_Nagi, tengo que decirte algo._

―_Mukuro-sama, esta bien? Lo escucho preocupado._

―_Yo estoy perfectamente, es Tsunayoshi…_

― _¿Qué p-pasa con Tsuna? Mukuro-sama me esta asustando._

―_Está muerto._

―…

El teléfono se cayó de mis manos y mis rodillas, antes de poder procesar toda la información recordé que algún día mencionaste que si le pasaba algo destruyera el anillo vongola, ese día también todos destruyeron los anillos.

Con seis meses tuve que regresar a Japón y quedarme con Hibari-san, pocas veces pude encontrarme con los demás guardianes y Hibari-san nunca quiso contarme la situación por mi embarazo, el cual por la preocupación ya estaba empeorando.

Aunque todo cobro sentido, cuando el humo rosa me llevo con el.

_¿Recuerdas cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, luego de casi tres meses de estar separados?_

Al llegar de regreso al futuro, pregunte a donde habías ido, recibiendo una respuesta algo clara. Corrí a donde se encontraba tu urna, al llegar a ella me desilusione al no verte.

―Nagi, perdón por la tardanza.

Escuche tu voz y lentamente me voltee, encontrándome con aquella mirada avellana que tanto amaba, rápidamente corrí a abrazarte, abrazo que rápidamente correspondiste.

_¿Recuerdas nuestra boda?_

Nuestra boda fue cuatro años después de que todo paso, querías que nuestra pequeña Nagi –Que irónicamente, era igual a como habías dicho que seria- llegara con una canasta repleta de hermosos claveles rojos*.

Fue una ceremonia mucho más grande que nuestra boda legal, todos lloramos, todos reímos, si que fue un día especial. La fiesta si que buena, descubrí que cuando te embriagabas podías tropezarte con tantas cosas y hasta algunas que ni existían.

― ¿Lo recuerdas?

―Todos los días de mi vida―Dijiste antes de depositar un beso en mis labios.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*:Recuerdan cuando aparecio chrome? Que muchos pensaron que era Mukuro? y Tsuna dijo que algo le decia que ella no era Mukuro.

*Con la Familia se refiere a eso, a la famiglia. (Ya saben, todos: Los guardianes, Fuuta, Bianchi, Reborn, etc.)

*Lo claveles rojos significan 'Un inmenso amora, para conquistar a una hermosa mujer'

* * *

Para Mcr77: Espero que en algun momento te haya, aunque sea...dado ternura.

En fin, eso fue todo...y de nuevo perdon por lo troll xDD

PD: Creo que dibujare a chrome en vestido de novia, Cuándo? No se, probablemente lo publique en mi DA..Algún dia.


End file.
